


Miracles, a 4chords Fanfic

by childishPoultrylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4 chords, 4Chords (homestuck), 4chords, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishPoultrylord/pseuds/childishPoultrylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's tattoo has freaked Karkat out a bit, but after giving it some thought, he realizes that maybe there was something about Gamzee's tattoo that had scared him, and that maybe he over-reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles, a 4chords Fanfic

"Just come home. Please."

Click.

Karkat stared at the phone for a few minutes after he hung up. Fuck. Why the fuck did he have to get a tattoo , for fuck's sake? Fortunately it was only a crab. No one would think much of it.

But Karkat would. Karkat already did. He thought about it a whole lot.

The implications.

The meaning.

The fucking meaning.

His and Gamzee's relationship confused him enough as it was. He wasn't exactly experienced when it came to relationships. He knew he had some anger issues, and he knew that said issues had a tendency to drive others away from him. Gamzee was the first person who actually tolerated the way he acted. He was just so laid-back about everything, and he was so kind, it was like a fucking mirac-

Fuck no. He was not going to use the M-word. That was a stupid-ass word used by juggalos and stoners and assholes who got tattoos that they shouldn't have because fuck them.

But fuck it all, Gamzee was something special for putting up with his shit. Gamzee was someone special. To Karkat .

Fuck, there were tears in his eyes. He was not fucking crying. He was not fucking crying.

"I'm home, best friend." Karkat had apparently squeezed his eyes shut, because, when he opened his eyes, there was Gamzee standing in the doorway. He couldn't even be mad at him for sneaking in. He just stared at Gamzee. "Woah," Gamzee said, noticing the building waterworks, "bro, are you okay?" The fucking concern in his voice made the pressure only worse. He could feel, hell, he could see a droplet take a dive off an eyelash. He felt it splash onto his cheek. "Bro, you're cry-" Gamzee was cut off by Karkat, who had crossed the room and barreled into him, his arms wrapping around Gamzee's chest. He pressed his face into Gamzee's shirt, and let out a sob that wasn't a sob, but was more of a huff, because fuck sobs. Sobs were for pussies. But when he pulled his face away enough to see, it must have been a sob, because fuck there was a lot of wet on Gamzee's shirt. He choked off any more tears and wrapped his arms tighter around Gamzee, pressing his cheek into Gamzee's chest.

Gamzee stared down at Karkat's smaller frame, clinging so tightly to him that he could barely breathe, shocked. Surprised, even. A motherfucker might even describe it as flabbergasted. Then, after a moment, he smiled gently, and wrapped his arms around Karkat. Karkat somehow managed to hug him tighter. Karkat mumbled something out of the side of his mouth. "What's that? A motherfucker's got to speak up if you want me to get my listen on."

"Can I see it?" Karkat was blushing. Gamzee stared at him blankly, an idle smile floating on his lips. Karkat's face flushed a deeper red. “The tattoo, fuckass.”

“Oh, yeah, bro. Sorry, was getting my space on.” Gamzee took his are from around Karkat and showed him the tattoo. The skin around it was still swollen and irritated, and he realized that he had never put the bandage back on it. “What you wan-” He stopped, a small gasp escaping his lips as he felt a tongue dart across sore, swollen flesh. It stung slightly, but the bass rumbling from his chest wasn't a noise of pain. Karkat's tongue moved slowly across it, and against the sensitive skin of the tattoo, Gamzee could feel every bump and groove along that tongue.

He had never been more aroused.

And when Karkat stopped licking and gently wrapped his lips around it, Gamzee's heart stopped for a brief moment. Suddenly, there was no blood in his brain. Karkat looked up at him and sucked gently. His heart kicked back on.

All bloodflow was directed south.

Gamzee took ahold of Karkat's face, so conveniently placed between his thumb and forefinger. “Gamzee,” Karkat whispered, but Gamzee cut him off with his mouth. Karkat whimpered into the kiss, turning into a moan as Gamzee's tongue pushed against his. Karkat's small hands sliupped underneath Gamzee's shirt, fingers digging into and massaging the muscles of his back. Gamzee's own hands moved under Karkat's shirt, feeling up along the smaller man's scrawny ribcage. Tan thumbs found pink nipples, and Karkat leaned into Gamzee, pressing his chest into Gamzee's hands. Occasional moans and gasps for air would escape their locked mouths. Karkat's hand slid down through Gamzee's waistband and came to rest on thick male flesh. Pale fingers wrapped around that tan weight, squeezing, tugging gently, stroking it as best they could within the confines of Gamzee's pants.

With a sucking sound, they pulled their mouths apart. Karkat was panting, flushed, his lips thick and swollen. Gamzee's face was tinged with pink, his eyes dark with arousal. Karkat's hand was still working at Gamzee's cock. Gamzee grabbed the edges of Karkat's shirt and leaned into Karkat's ear, whispering, “I think this motherfucker needs to come off,” as he pulled it up over Karkat's head and over one arm. He pulled it down the other one, still trapped, stopping at his pants. “Can't go any further, bro.”

Reluctantly, Karkat let go of Gamzee, pulling his hand out from Gamzee's pants and out of his shirt sleeve. In the brief moment it took Gamzee to wad up and throw Karkat's shirt, Karkat busied himself with unzipping and dropping Gamzee's pants, letting Gamzee's length spring free.

Karkat was always a little intimidated when Gamzee was naked, his feelings tinged with a hint of jealousy. Gamzee was just so much bigger than him in every way. He hated being a runt.

“Hey, bro, what's got a motherfucker down?” Gamzee's voice broke Karkat from his brooding.

“What? I, uh, nothing.” Karkat stammered out a few other sounds, but Gamzee kneeled down and put a finger to Karkat's mouth.

“C'mon, bro, what's the matter.” Karkat felt anger and tears surge forth, incensed by the fact that Gamzee wouldn't accept his denial, but then they receded, replaced by sudden bitterness and depression.

“I am,” Karkat whispered. “I'm the fucking problem.” Karkat felt the warmth of Gamzee's palm before it cupped his face. Suddenly, a gentle kiss pressed against his lips.

“You're not a problem.” Gamzee said.

“Yes, I am. I'm a huge fucking problem. I'm a fucking runt with a temper twice my size. I'm-” Another kiss interrupted Karkat's rant. At first, Karkat had tried to resist it, to fight it, but when Gamzee's tongue pushed against and through his lips, he gave in. The kiss was slower, gentler. It didn't have the same aggressive passion as their earlier one. More caring. After a moment - and a moment more - Gamzee had pulled away so that he could look back into Karkat's eyes.

“Tired. You're really fucking tired,” Gamzee said, running a hand through Karkat's hair. “How long you been up?” Karkat stared dumbly at him, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

“Almost three days, I think.” All of his emotional stress from the past day, all of the physical stress from the past three, came crashing down onto him. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and rocked forward into Gamzee, his forehead bumping into the larger man's chest. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat in a gentle hug.

“Let's get you to bed,” Gamzee said against Karkat's hair. Karkat nodded in mute assent. Gamzee stood them up together and did an awkward waddling shuffle towards their mattress, half pushing, half-carrying Karkat there. It was rather difficult to do, Gamzee found. “Can I get a little help here, bro?” A light snore was Karkat's only response. He looked down to find Karkat asleep against his chest. He smiled, nuzzling his face against Karkat's hair. Holding Karkat up with one arm, he put his other underneath Karkat's knees and picked him up bridal-style. Karkat stirred. Red eyes peeked from between bruised lids.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.”

“About what?”

“About freaking over your tattoo.”

“It's cool, bro. It's some pretty heavy shit.” Gamzee started carrying Karkat over to the mattress, again.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?”

“If I said, 'I love you,' what would it mean?”

“Motherfucking miracles.”

“But what would it mean? Would it mean that I'm in love with you?”

“It means you love me, bro. It's up to you to give that motherfucker a definition.” Gamzee laid Karkat onto the mattress. Being already undressed, Gamzee just laid down next to Karkat ad wrapped his arms around him. Karkat snuggled back against him.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?”

“If I said, 'I love you,' would we still be able to be friends?”

“Only the motherfucking best.”

“That wouldn't change?”

“Only if you wanted it to.” Silence followed Gamzee's words. Karkat wasn't moving, but he didn't seem to be sleeping, either. Gamzee nearly nodded off before Karkat spoke again.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Motherfucking miracles, bro.”

After a moment, Karkat relaxed into Gamzee, chest rising and falling in the steady rhythm of sleep. Gamzee smiled, and kissed the back of Karkat's head. He pulled the smaller man a little tighter against him and closed his eyes.

“Motherfucking miracles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this back in August.
> 
> I like this, it's cute.


End file.
